


You Come Here Often?

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Aziraphale, can’t believe I wrote fluff, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Aziraphale receives an impromptu visit from Crowley while trying to guard his bookshop from curious humans.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	You Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with some book!Aziraphale traits. God, I love him. The Ineffable Husbands are dumb and wonderful and in love. I can’t stand it.

Aziraphale had a brilliant idea. Simply brilliant! It was perfectly sensible in all ways. Most certainly. Really, he’d thought it up because yesterday a total of ten people had tried to purchase _his books_. Yes, it was a bookshop, but _really_ , must they purchase something? He knew he needed to do better at perturbing people, putting them off. Money was not an issue. He was just a being who really didn’t want people to make off with his books.

So he sat outside in front of the doors, taking notes on Japanese tea tradition from an original copy of _Zencharoku_ , written in 1832 in Edo. Or… was it not Edo anymore? Ah, yes. Tokyo. It was sometimes difficult to keep up with the rate of human accomplishments and advancements.

People would pass by his shop, glance at him as if they were judging him, or were perhaps confused, and then they’d move on. A few people would even stop, trying to contemplate the situation. The ‘ _OPEN_ ’ sign was in the window, but here was a man, barring entry with his calming research.

The noise of the bustle of Soho was really no issue. Aziraphale could easily drown out practically everything when he was engaged in something. But there was one thing he couldn’t drown out…

‘I’d like to purchase a book, if you’d be so kind, angel.’

Aziraphale put down his pen and looked up, a wide smile on his face. He was met with the sight of Crowley, the demon wearing women’s jeans, a flowy undershirt, a woman’s thin neck tie, and even a woman’s jacket. The black jacket flared out a bit at the waist, which only managed to accentuate Crowley’s thin, but quite wonderful, figure. His sunglasses were on, hiding yellow eyes that Aziraphale had grown to love. The bit of red hair that hung down over his forehead slightly was a tad curled, and Aziraphale had the sudden urge to spring up and run a hand through it. Crowley was smiling, showing his teeth; the look he made when he was teasing.

‘Crowley! I wasn’t expecting you today.’

Crowley blew out a loud breath, and made some sort of whining sound, indicating he was thinking, and he took a seat beside him on the pavement. ‘ _Ah_ , _ee_ , well, that’s the best part.’

They sat together, watching humanity for some time.

The demon leaned in, ‘So, you come here often?’ asked Crowley.

‘What a ludicrous statement!’ responded Aziraphale,, not sure whether he wanted to laugh or tell Crowley he was being… well… quite frankly, _a git_. ‘I live here.’

Crowley kept up whatever this was, putting an arm around him, pulling him closer so that he was practically resting against his chest. Even through his clothes and the ones Crowley had miracled into existence, Aziraphale could feel his heartbeat thumping against his back near his left shoulder blade. ‘Oh, I hadn’t noticed.’

Aziraphale gave a chuckle. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Humans say it.’

‘Hmm?’

‘“Do you come here often?” Humans say it. I heard it’s a pickup line.’

‘A pickup line?’

Aziraphale rubbed his fingers against his shoulder and the other one idly combed through his hair. Aziraphale closed his eyes at it and found himself rubbing one of Crowley’s calves.

‘You know, for uh, _brhhr_ … dating.’

‘Is that what we’re doing?’

‘Six thousand years, angel.’

‘Six thousand years,’ repeated Aziraphale, feeling warm and safe all over. Then he stood, taking his book and notes with him, and pulled Crowley to his feet. ‘Would you like to come in, you foul fiend?’

‘ _Urgh ee ahhg hmm eh_ , would that be allowed? Your side going to send you a strongly worded letter?’

For some reason as Crowley waited for Aziraphale to speak he made a popping sound with his mouth.

As an answer to his question, Aziraphale let him into the bookshop, holding out his arm for him. And this time, to keep people away, he really did indicate that the shop was closed. Of course it was. Why get interrupted by someone trying to steal his books and leave money behind when he was with Crowley?

Crowley took a seat, and Aziraphale grinned ear to ear.

‘Do _you_ come here often?’

‘Oh, angel, don’t start.’

‘But it’s fun!’

‘It’s stupid.’

‘You said it.’

‘Yeah, and now it’s stupid. I don’t know, I — _dnnn_ — I don’t make the rules. That’s for upstairs to do.’

‘Oh, don’t be ridiculous. They don’t control us.’

Crowley gave him a half smile that was nearly a smirk, and lowered his sunglasses over the bridge of his nose. He winked at him, making Aziraphale’s cheeks flush red.

‘Then quite frankly, yes, I do come here often.’

With another wink, that was the end of that.


End file.
